


Graves and Credence Works

by TheHappyGeek



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Some SFW, depends what people ask for really, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyGeek/pseuds/TheHappyGeek
Summary: This is probably where I will store my Graves x Credence stuff. You can also find me on tumblr at GeekyTrashCan..





	1. A Different Kind of Church

A light flickered in the alleyway and Credence looked up at it slowly, not wanting to hurt his eyes with immediate light as his eyes were used to the dark by now. 

It was nearly midnight, he had snuck out of Mary Lou’s church twenty minutes prior and rushed to the alley to meet Mr. Graves.

There was a sudden swoosh and then a deep voice behind his said, “Credence,”

Credence turned around and found Mr. Graves standing there, tucking his wand into his jacket pocket swiftly.

Credence raised his dark eyes to meet Graves’, “H-h-hello, Mr. Graves.” The boy stuttered out moving forward a bit so his face was more lit and so he could see Mr. Graves better.

“Any news regarding the child yet?”

Credence’s body shook, “N-no.” He stepped back and cowered.

Graves’ cold hands came up to the younger man’s face, “Do not be afraid of me, Credence. I’m here for your benefit.”

Credence nodded, he knew it was true. Mr. Graves had been helping him, he was pretty sure he had even developed a bit of a crush on the older man. 

Graves’ calloused fingers brushed through Credence’s uneven bangs, “next time, my dear boy, next time.” 

The twenty-year-old quivered under Graves’ touch and he felt like he could burst, but he could hear his mother calling him a wicked, naughty boy in his head and he could imagine his mother getting angry. He hated making people angry or disappointing people, especially his mother. But, he felt his emotions starting to bubble into a lather that he was afraid would cause him to do the unthinkable. 

Credence was visibly shaking and Graves was taking notice to it, “Credence, you have nothing to fear. You will be alright. I will not harm you.”

A spur of the moment decision and Credence leapt closer to Graves and smashed his lips against the older man’s.

Grave’s hand rested on the small of Credence’s back and he pulled him closer, pressing his lips firmly against the younger man’s. His free hand wandered, fingers resting on the shorn hair on the nape of Credence’s neck, lightly stroking his scalp.

After a moment Credence pulled away quickly and then tried to run, but Graves grabbed his hand, “Credence,”

“I’m- I’m- I’m sorry, Mr.- Mr. Graves. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” 

Graves’ eyes shifted and he used his hand to pick up the boy’s chin, tilting his head so that they were making eye contact, “You’re alright, Credence. I have to go now, but I’ll come find you tomorrow.” He said it definitely, showing Credence that he was serious about returning. He stepped closer to the boy and pulled him into his arms and pressed his lips to Credence’s forehead, briefly kissing it. He raised his fingers to re-adjust the boy’s bangs, “Good boy. Now go home and get into bed and get some rest. I will see you tomorrow.” His hand drifted to Credence’s face and he rubbed his thumb against his cheek and then pulled away. He nodded and then he disapparated.

Credence was left alone in the alleyway, he felt like he was overheating in the cold New York air. He stood there for only a moment until he started heading back towards the church.

Once he reached the home, he snuck in by climbing through the window, he then took his jacket off, draping it over the chair next to his bed, revealing his pajama. He was half asleep when he crawled into bed, but he didn’t go to bed immediately, instead he thought about the kiss and how he needed to stay quiet about it. His mother would be appalled by the fact that her young ward had kissed a man and even worse a man who was a wizard. It terrified him, the thought of his mother finding out about the naughty and impure thoughts that ran through his head. 

He tried to change this thoughts that moment, the moment where he started thinking about what his mother might do if she found out, but he couldn’t tear his thoughts away from Mr. Graves. Before he even knew it, he realized that his hands were down his pants, touching himself intimately, trying to keep as quiet as possible, so that he would not wake up his sisters in the other room, or worse his mother. His thoughts wandered to the idea of Mr. Graves touching him all over, running his hands along him, telling him that he was beautiful, it made his heart race and he blushed as his hands stroked his hardness. Credence tried to imagine what Mr. Graves would look like without clothes and he let out a small moan. He clapped his hands over his mouth and then forced himself to go back to bed.

 

The next time Credence saw Mr. Graves was the next day as promised, at nine in the morning. 

Mr. Graves apparated once Mary Lou and the girls had left to do errands, leaving Credence to clean up the church and pick up dropped anti-magic pamphlets, not noticing the man who sat in the last row of the pews until he announced himself with a, “Credence,” his deep voice echoing and bouncing off the stone of the church.

Credence jumped back from shock from the announcement, “Mr. Graves, you-you-you-you’re here?”

“I told you that I would make an appearance today, Credence. I keep my promises.” 

Credence nodded remembering what the older wizard has told him the day before, as he continued picking up the flyers from the ground as he tried to stop himself from growing hard. 

Graves stood up and walked over to where Credence was picking up the pamphlets, his shoes clicking against the ground as he approached the boy.

“Let me help you, Credence.” The older man said as he pulled out his wand from his pocket, he didn’t use magic for minor things, but this was a special occasion. He place his left hand on Credence’s shoulder and squeezed gently, “Let me,”

Credence stood up and Graves flicked his wand and cleaned up the scattered pamphlets, and drew the curtains of the church, so that the church was dark, next the candles were lit and Graves pressed his hand on the small of Credence’s back.

Credence slowly turned around, gaze cast downward, he could see that his cock was straining against his threadbare pants, blush spread across his face. He could feel that Graves’ head over his right shoulder staring down at the hardness in his pants.

“I’m- I’m- I’m sorry, Mr.- Mr. Graves, sir. I didn’t mean to.” He slouched, he wanted to run upstairs and cry for embarrassing himself in front of the older wizard. 

Graves’ cold fingers stroked the short hairs on the back of Credence’s neck, “You have nothing to be sorry for, Credence.”

“I-I-I-I don’t know how to control it.” The younger man said as he stared at the embarrassing hardness in his pants. 

The wizard’s fingers stroked the boy’s hair, “Now, now, my boy, you’ll learn how to control it in due time.”

Credence felt a jolt of what felt like electricity go through him, “I-I-I-I-I will?”

Graves nodded, pressing himself against Credence from behind, his cock wedging between Credence’s ass cheeks.

Credence gasped as he felt the man’s hardness, his blush further increased and he bit his lower lip, he was trying so hard to restrain himself.

Graves practically read his mind, “Now, Credence, this is nothing to be ashamed of.” His hand drifted to the top of Credence’s pants and he slowly untucked Credence’s dress shirt. Pulling it up and letting his hand graze the boy’s pale skin. Credence shivered under his touch to which Graves’ said, “Credence, you have nothing to worry about. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I-I-I- don’t want you to think I’m ugly.” Credence said as he stared at the floor.

Graves moved so he was standing in front of Credence, hands on the boy’s hips, “Credence, I would never think of you as ugly.” One of his hands wandered to the small of Credence’s back, stroking the bare skin with his thumb. “You’re beautiful, my boy.”

Credence shuffled closer, pressing their bodies together he was extremely shy, and a deep blush had spread across his face.

“Would you like to be touched, Credence?”

Credence nodded slowly, “I want to be touched, Mr. Graves.”

Graves’ hand slowly descended to the boy’s hips, “strip, like a good boy.” Credence’s shaking fingers attempted to unbutton his pants, “Do you need some help?” Graves said in a slightly teasing tone.

“Yes,” Credence said as he looked ashamed.

Graves held onto the boy’s chin and made the boy look in his eyes, “You have nothing to be ashamed of, little boy’s typically need help. Their master’s are there to help them. I’m here to help my boy.”

The twenty-year-old straightened his back and Graves’ fingers stroked the hair on the nape of his neck. “Am I allowed to help you?”

Credence nodded and Graves started unbuttoning the boy’s pants, slipping them down the boy’s porcelain skin, “You’re gorgeous Credence, a perfect boy.” Graves’ hands caressed Credence’s ass, cupping the cheeks, “Pert little ass you’ve got there, would be a shame if someone ruined it.” Credence tried to cover up a moan, “Do you want that? Do you want me to ruin your perfect little ass? Right here in the church, in front of god?”

Credence nodded, “Yes- yes, please.” Credence’s shirt was taken off and draped over one of the pews. 

Soon Credence was naked, standing in the church, with Graves’ hovering over him pulling his cock out of his pants after slipping his jacket off. He used his wand and cast a lubrication spell, which covered his cock in a thick layer of lubricant.

Graves gently pushed the boy so that he was bent over the pew and then angled himself, “This is gonna hurt a bit, my boy.”

Credence held his breath as Graves started slowly entering him, “So, tight. You’re a virgin aren’t you, Credence?” Credence nodded as Graves’ hands gripped his hips and he bottomed out, “I’m going to teach you, Credence. You’re going to be my boy.” Credence tightened around Graves’ cock and moaned, sweat started dripping from his brow as Graves started thrusting, “Such a pretty boy.” His fingers brushed down Credence’s spine and Credence shivered, “You shiver under my touch because you know that you are mine.”

Credence nodded, “Yes- yes sir, I-I am yours.”

“Good. You are mine.”

Credence let out a whine as Graves finished. Graves pulled out slowly, “What’s wrong, my boy?”

Credence tried to cover himself and Graves peeled the boy’s hands from his groin slowly, realizing that there was cum on the boy’s hand and dripping from his cock, “You just orgasmed my dear boy, nothing to be ashamed about.” He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and helped the younger man clean himself. 

The older man pressed a kiss to Credence’s forehead and then he let his hand stroke the back of Credence’s head, “I must go soon as your mother will be gone, but come and see me tonight. I live two blocks away.” 

Credence nodded and wrapped his arms around Graves’ neck whispering, “thank you.”

Graves’ hand caressed his face for a moment and then pulled him in for a kiss, they kissed passionately before Graves had to pull away, giving Credence his address and telling him that he would be waiting for him. 

A second later, Credence was alone in the church, naked, and lonely already, but he knew that he wouldn’t be lonely in time. 

He could hear his mother and sisters talking and so he got dressed quickly, making sure that his face returned to its neutral state as to not show that he had been sinful, and he returned to his work, thinking of the night ahead of him when he would go visit Mr. Graves.


	2. Daddy's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> albinoblacksheep (AO3): Would you consider incorporating face slapping into their next encounter? If Credence feels guilty and wants to be told what to do and punished a bit for it i can see him being fullfilled by being slappped on the face when hes on his knees having to confess his desires.

 

Several weeks later, Credence had escaped from the clutches of his mother and had started living with Mr. Graves. Graves was caring and he made an effort to make sure that Credence was comfortable.

Credence rolled over in the bed and felt that he had an erection, he was embarrassed, his face was flushed and he wanted Percival, he wanted Mr. Graves. Curled up on his side he tried to cover his growing groin with his hand, he knew that he wasn’t allowed to do that, but he did anyways. Mr. Graves had a policy about Credence covering his erections, it was not allowed. Credence was not allowed to feel ashamed for his feelings and his body's natural reactions to stimuli. His second rule clearly stated,  _ “You mustn’t hide your erection from Daddy ever. Erections are a beautiful thing and Daddy needs to know when they occur so that he can help his baby out.” _ Credence thought about the rule over and over again and removed his hand just as Mr. Graves entered.

 

“I saw that, Credence.  I know that you were trying to hide that erection.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to. It’s just-just a habit.”

 

“That’s a habit we must crush, Credence.” Graves approached the bed and caressed the boy’s face in his palm, and Credence leaned into it. 

 

Credence longed for Mr. Graves’ touch, it was his sustenance, and if someone were to take it away now, he would be starved. 

 

“Now, as punishment I’m going to require you to tell me what you want.” Graves said as he pulled the boy out of bed by his hair.

 

Credence let out a little bit of a whine to play along, he loved this game, he knew that Mr. Graves would do anything he wanted, but he didn’t quite want to say what he wanted, it was embarrassing. 

 

Mr. Graves placed Credence in front of him and then pushed down on the boy’s shoulders, “kneel,”

 

Credence obeyed and knelt in front of Mr. Graves, placing his arms behind his back and bowing his head as to not look into Mr. Graves’ eyes. 

 

Mr. Graves yanked the boy’s hair, “Tell me what you desire, Credence. What does my little boy want?” Credence didn’t answer so Grave’s pulled his hair so that he was forced to look up into Graves’ eyes.

  
  


“I do-don’t know, sir.” Credence responded as he looked into Graves’ face with a look of longing.

Mr. Graves’ hand came up to the side of Credence’s face and he raised an eyebrow, Credence gave a little nod, “I’m going to have to punish you, Credence. I’m going to have to humiliate you. You know that you have brought this on yourself.” Mr. Graves tsked, “Such an indecisive boy.” He delivered a firm slap to the boy’s face. “Tell daddy what you want, you dirty whore.”

 

Credence held back a moan, “I want daddy to tell me what to do,” Graves’ held Credence’s chin, making him look him in the eyes as he delivered another slap, “I want to be called dirty things,” Graves’ hand collided with his cheek, “I want to be spanked.” A third slap, “I want to be dressed up for daddy to show that I’m his and only his. I want daddy to fuck me. I want to be humiliated. I want to suck daddy off.”

 

“Is that right? You want to be your daddy’s don’t you. You want to give yourself to your daddy.” He delivered a final slap. “Alright, that’s what you’ll get. Clothes off, and then get over my lap.”

 

Graves sat down and watched as the boy stripped off his clothing, admiring the boy’s beautiful body as he moved over Graves’ lap, “My good boy.” He smacked the boy’s ass full force with his hand, “Telling daddy what he wants. So good.” He delivered a few more slaps and then rolled Credence off his lap, “All fours.”

 

Credence obeyed and then waited for Graves to make a move.

 

Graves stroked the tip of his dick up and down Credence’s hole, “Alright, my sweet boy. Daddy’s gonna fuck you now.”

 

Graves pushed his cock into Credence’s hole and Credence gasped, “Fuck, sir!” 

 

The older man bottomed out and then slapped Credence’s thighs, “So fucking tight.”

 

He thrusted and Credence wanted to sob out appreciation for the older man, he loved being fucked, it gave him a spark of energy that he didn’t have in any other situation. He felt fulfilled. 

 

“I’m gonna cum, sir!” Credence shouted before he pressed the side of his face into a pillow. 

 

“Good boy, this is your last easy cum before we start denial training. So it better be a good one.”

 

Credence let out a shout as he ejaculated all over the bedsheets, “AH! AH! AH! SIR! FUCK! FUCK!”   
  


Graves slapped Credence’s ass and then came with Credence’s muscles tightening around his cock, “Good little fuck hole. Good job.”

 

He pulled out and then cleaned both of them off and then pulled Credence into his arms, “You were such a good boy today. Such a good boy for daddy.” He stroked the boy’s hair as he started drifting off. 

 

Credence curled up into the fetal position and directed Graves to curled around him, which Graves did, wrapping his arm around the boy and pulling him close, “Get some rest, sweet boy. We have a lot of work to do when you get up.”


	3. Daddy's Naughty Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Ali: I love the whole Daddy Dom / baby boy relationship between them. :^D   
> It just fits so well. Maybe sometime Graves can use some magic to give Credence pleasure, or Graves can use magic to bind him.

Credence’s knees hurt, in fact, his whole body hurt. He had been on his knees for two hours, staring at a wall, with Mr. Graves walking behind him every so often, grazing his fingers along Credence’s nude body.

Mr. Graves pulled his wand out slowly and brandished it, pointing it nearly Credence’s wrists. The boy’s hands were behind his back and so Graves took this opportunity to cast a quick spell that bound the boy’s hands together. He then stroked the boy’s choppy hair, “Credence, are you going to behave?”

Credence blinked, coming out of a slight trance, “Yes sir. I will be good sir.”

Graves allowed his hand to slide from the top of Credence’s head to the base of his neck,  he then slowly moved his hand up through the short hairs on the back of Credence’s head, “My sweet Credence. My sweet boy. My naughty boy. Why are you naughty, my boy?” His thumb stroked the hairs on the back of Credence’s neck.

Credence bowed down his head even further in order to expose the nape of his neck even more. He sighed and then responded to the question, “I- I touched myself with-without Daddy’s permission.”

“And?” Graves asked as he slide his hand up and down the back of Credence’s neck and head lightly, teasing Credence. He knew that it drove Credence crazy when he did this.

“I didn’t tell Daddy the truth.” Credence murmured.

Graves turned his head, “What was that? What was that, slut?”

Credence flexed his hands in their bindings, “I didn’t tell Daddy the truth!” Credence said louder. He was ashamed, he had lied to his Daddy and his Daddy was disappointed in him. He didn’t like to disappoint, but he had woken up with his cock hard and thinking of Daddy didn’t help, because Daddy had been at work, so he had decided to play with himself a little. Whenever Daddy came home he would ask if Credence had been naughty, but Daddy knew when he lied, he would use something called a Legilimency spell in order to read Credence’s mind- and Credence’s mind never lied. 

“That’s right, you didn’t tell Daddy the truth.” Graves’ hand gripped a chunk of Credence’s hair and he pulled him to his feet, “Go get on the bed.” He let go and watched the boy almost waddle to the bed and lie down. “On your stomach.”

Credence rolled over with a moan and he pushed himself into child’s pose, sticking his beautiful pale ass in the air.

Graves summoned a dildo, and he lubed it up quickly with another spell. He held the dildo in his hand and with his wand hand he bound Credence’s ankles together, “I’m going to gag you. What is the code for ‘We need to stop’?” Graves asked as he stepped behind Credence and rested his hand on one of the pale cheeks of Credence’s ass. 

“I start shaking my head, sir.”

Graves breached Credence’s ass with the dildo, “That’s right.” He started pushing it in.

Credence groaned as the dildo was pushed further in, stretching his hole, and when it had bottomed out, Credence gave a yelp.

Graves grabbed a ball gag from the bedside tables drawer and gagged Credence and then proceeded to sit down in a chair across from Credence. He pulled out his thick cock and started stroking it with his non-wand hand and then used his other hand to cast a spell where the object in Credence’s ass repeatedly thrust in and out as Credence moaned from behind his gag.

“My naughty boy. Putting a show on for his Daddy.” He gave an almost evil smirk, “Daddy likes to watch his boy get fucked. Do you like getting fucked?” He abruptly flexed his hand and the dildo was pushed deep into Credence. 

Credence yelped and nodded as Graves’ flexed his hand again, sending another hard thrust.

“Naughty little slut. Slutty boy not saving himself for daddy.” Graves shook his head, “Naughty naughty boy, touching himself when he knows fully well that that’s Daddy’s job. Daddy’s gonna have to lock up that little cock of yours so that even when you’re tempted you will have to sit and suffer from your hardness.”

Credence threw his head back and Graves’ knew that he had cum, “My dear boy.” He used his hand to cast a spell that allowed Credence’s legs to get unbound and another allowed the dildo to rest on a towel at the foot of the bed and clean itself, “Come here. Time for your treat.” 

Credence hurried over to Graves and Graves pulled the gag out of his boy’s mouth and then grabbed Credence’s hair and pulled him onto his cock. Forcing the boy up and down, and then pushing himself down the boy’s waiting throat, “You like that you whore? You like that don’t you?” 

Credence gagged and Graves’ pushed him further down and then shot cum down the boy’s throat as he forced Credence’s head up and down, “My naughty boy. Such a good boy.” Graves’ said as he closed his eyes and allowed Credence to come up. 

He unbound Credence’s hands with a spell and had the boy kneel before him.

“You made a mess of yourself, my boy.”  He wiped a small line of cum off the boy’s face with his thumb and then pushed his thumb into Credence’s mouth, “Do you see what you make Daddy do? The pleasure that you bring your Daddy?”

Credence nodded and Graves’ patted his knee and Credence rested his head on it, “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, my dear boy.” Graves said as he stroked the boy’s hair, “My good boy.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests :3 So if there's something you would like to see just ask :)))) :3333


	4. Feverishly Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence runs a fever and Graves takes care of him... fluff and no sex. SFW! :)))

Percival felt the heat coming off Credence’s body the moment that he woke up. His body was curled around Credence’s and he abruptly sat up and pressed the back of his hand to Credence’s forehead. Warm, really warm.

Percival got up from the bed and went into the kitchen to get a cold glass of water for the boy and a small piece of bread that he tore up into tiny pieces so that the boy would be able to eat something when he woke up. He then put the tea kettle on the stove and let it start heating up.

 

“Percy! Percyyyyy!” A voice whined from the bedroom. 

 

Percival hurried into the bedroom of their apartment, “I’m here, Credence. I’m here. I was just making you some tea. You’re sick, sweetheart.” He sat on the edge of the bed and caressed the boy’s warm face. “You’re running a fever, my boy.” 

 

Credence was obviously quite weak as he sat up super slowly with help from Percival and his head lolled around a little bit. Credence moaned and rested his face against Percival’s chest, “Percyyyy-” he whined as cheeks became damp with tears, “I don’t- I don’t feel well.”

 

Percival allowed his fingers to sift through Credence’s hair slowly, “Shhhhh. Shhhh. I know, baby. I know. I’m going to go draw a bath for you and I’ll bring your tea as the water warms up.” He pressed a kiss to Credence’s forehead and helped him lie down, “You just get comfy and I’ll be right back.”

 

Percival left the shivering boy and went into the attached bathroom, turning on the water to a  fairly warm yet, not scalding, temperature and then went into the kitchen and got Credence’s food, water, and tea.  

 

When he reached the door to the bedroom, he heard Credence moaning. The fever was making him a little delirious. 

 

Percival sat down on the edge of the bed and put everything down, “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to stop up the tub.” He did so swiftly and then returned to sitting on the side of the bed. Percival helped prop Credence up with a pillow and then pressed a kiss to Credence’s forehead. “Let’s try to get a little food in your stomach, alright?”

 

Credence moaned with a nod as Percival picked up a few pieces of bread.

 

Percival slowly started feeding Credence pieces of bread, he spoke sweetly as he fed Credence, “After you finish eating, I’ll help you to the tub and I’ll wash you and we’ll try to break this fever. How does that sound?”

 

Credence moaned approval as sweat beaded at his forehead, he felt like he was dying. He felt so weak and tired and all he wanted was to be held and taken care of.

 

Percival took his sleep shirt off and then started dabbing away the sweat, “It’s alright, Credence. I’ve got you. I’m here to protect you. I’ll help you feel better, baby.” He offered Credence another piece of bread and Credence shook his head. “Alright, you can finish your bread after the bath. How does that sound?” Credence nodded as Percival put the piece of bread on the plate and then grabbed a glass of water. “Try to drink something.”

 

Credence allowed the liquid to pass his chapped lips, it was cool, so cool that it almost hurt his throat.  He tapped Percival’s hand and Percival took the glass away. 

 

Percival pressed a kiss to Credence’s forehead and then Percival stood up and slid one arm under Credence’s legs and another behind Credence’s back. He picked the boy up and the side of Credence’s face rested on Percival’s chest, “Thank you, Percy.”

 

“No problem, sweet boy. No problem.” He carried Credence to the tub and cast a spell to keep the bath water hot. He then gently sat Credence on the lid of the toilet and helped Credence take off his sweat-soaked pajamas and then helped him into the tub.

 

The warm water enveloped Credence’s body and he moaned, “Peeerrrrcccyyyyy-”

 

Percival knelt at the side of the tub and smoothed Credence’s hair, “What’s wrong, my boy? What do you need?” 

 

“Come here.” Credence said as he closed his eyes and his head lolled to the side a little. Credence’s eyes grew damp, and tears started streaming down his face. His whole body ached and he felt so sick and weak and tired. “Come in. Please?” He sniffed.

 

Percival pressed a kiss to Credence’s forehead, “Alright, just give me a moment.” His hand lingered on Credence’s cheek and his finger stroked the side of his face for a moment.  He then pulled his hand back and began stripping off his sleep pants.

 

He slipped in behind Credence and situated themselves so that Credence was in between his legs. 

 

Percival stroked the shivering boy’s hair and tried to calm him whispering sweet nothings into the boy’s ear as he slowly filled his hand with water and started drizzling it over Credence’s  arms, “Such a good boy, Credence. Such a good boy. We'll get you feeling better.” 

 

After approximately thirty minutes in the tub, Percival’s fingers began to prune and he decided that it was time for him to get out of the still steaming bath. He got out of the tub, toweled himself off, and then proceeded to get his sleep pants back on before kneeling in front of the tub. He used a spell to wet Credence’s hair and then helped the boy turn around so that he was curled up the short way of the tub, with his head over the sill of the tub and he lathered up his hands with shampoo. He then started working the lather into Credence’s scalp and through his hair with gentle yet firm fingers, massaging Credence’s scalp. 

 

Credence sighed and closed his eyes, he was starting to feel a little better, he had developed a migraine in the last ten minutes, but Percival’s fingers were slowly taking it away. The slowly scratches against his head felt nice and he moaned a bit as Percival noticed that he was enjoying it.

 

“My boy likes to be pampered.” Percival said as he let one of his fingers brush against the boy’s ear. 

 

Credence nodded slightly as Percival pushed Credence’s head, ever so slightly, so that his chin was resting on his chest. 

 

Percival’s fingers started massaging the nape of Credence’s neck and up the shorn part of Credence’s hair. He almost laughed, he hated that godawful haircut. Credence insisted that it stayed the same, and Percival was pretty sure that it was because it was still a reminder of his mother and that Credence felt like if he changed it, he would be in trouble. Percival had tried, on several occasions, to convince Credence to let him fix it, but Credence always shook his head and said that it was a mark of ugliness that prevented him from ever feeling vain or even attractive, that in God’s eyes it was proof of his commitment, and that it was almost repentance for his sins. Percival thought this was blasphemous, but he didn’t want to hurt the boy’s feelings, so it stayed and Percival didn’t state his utter loathing for it. All Percival could hope was that one day the boy would feel safe enough in his own skin to let it go, and for him to realize he did deserve to feel beautiful. Percival certainly thought the the boy was beautiful, even with his choppy bowlcut of death.

 

As Percival took his hands away, Credence let out a whine, “Now, Credence. I can’t leave you in the tub all day. I’ll rub your head once we get you dry.” He used the same spell he previously used and washed out all the conditioner, before pulling the drain on the tub and then assisting Credence out of the tub. “Let’s get you back to bed and I’ll get you some fresh pajamas.” He said as he wrapped the boy in a towel and used another to dry the boy’s hair before helping him back into the bedroom and then into bed.

 

He went to the dresser and pulled out a fresh set of Credence’s pajamas and brought them over to the shaking boy. He picked up Credence’s limp limbs and started pulling the pajamas on him, underwear and pants first, then shirt. 

 

“Thank you, Percy.” The boy was winded and he looked like he was about to fall asleep. 

 

Percival finished the last of the buttons of Credence’s top and then tucked the boy in, “No problem, my boy. It’s my job to take care of you.” He slipped in beside Credence, lying down fully, and then pulling Credence over so that the boy’s cheek was pressed to his chest, “Now get some rest, and I’ll be here when you wake up.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Credence’s head as Credence closed his eyes.

 

Credence fell asleep fast and Percival pulled the covers up to his chin, “Goodnight, my boy.” He pressed on last kiss to Credence’s forehead and then drifted off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send in anything you would like to see SFW or NSFW! I fill it all! :)))))


	5. A Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sagierosee (tumblr): Gradence Prompt? After fantastic beasts, Credence moving to London to help newt with his book, and he finds the real Graves who everyone thought was dead? (They knew eachother for a few months before Grindelwald)
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS BLOOD AND POST TORTURE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CONTAINS BLOOD AND POST TORTURE.

Graves’ back hurt, welts had formed and were weeping blood. He was tired and he felt like he was never going to be out of pain and able to sleep again. 

It was quiet and he wanted to sleep, he wanted to, but who knew what lurked in the other rooms of the dungeon, and it was better to be awake to make sure that nothing extreme happened to him.

 

Credence stepped down a long dark stairway, wand drawn. Several months of training under his belt, he was no longer an Obscural. He was searching for the man that he cared about. Percival Graves. Thought to be dead by many, but Credence didn’t believe it. He sensed that Graves was still alive. He had read the Grindelwald had a castle in Germany, and so he started his search there. So, there he was, in a castle with no guards and no staff, heading down the dark hallways, wand drawn. 

 

Percival heard footsteps, he no longer had a voice, he couldn’t yell or scream for help. He would have to wait to find out who was coming down.

 

“Mr. Graves?” Credence asked as he found a long dark hallway lined with several doors. “Alohomora.” He commanded all the doors to open and he checked all of them as he walked down the hallway. He was worried at what he might find. 

He reached the last two doors and in the first of the last, he found a pile of skin, “Mr. Graves?” He illuminated the tip of his wand and walked in slowly. 

 

The pile moved in response and Credence rushed over, getting down on his knees and helping Graves sit down, “Mr. Graves, you’re alright. I’m here.” Credence started healing the wounds down Graves’ back and the cuts all over his body. 

 

Once healed Graves nearly lept into Credence’s arms and pulled him close, pressing the man’s face to his shoulder and hugging him tightly, “Credence, oh Credence. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Mr. Graves, we need to get out of here.” Credence withdrew his wand and they apparated to Newt’s apartment. 

 

“Credence, you’re home?” Newt asked as he headed into the living room upon hearing the return of his roommate, “oh!” He said as he noticed Graves, “Graves. You- you’re alive.”

 

Graves let out a moan that sounded more like a whine and then hugged Credence tighter. 

 

Credence held the older man close, “Newt, his magic isn’t working.”

 

Newt’s hand flew to his red hair and he brushed his hair out of his face so he could concentrate, “They probably- they probably used some type of spell for that. I’ll have- I’ll have to contact someone to remove it.” 

 

Credence nodded and then him and Newt carried Graves into their extra bedroom and laid him on the bed. 

 

Credence sat by Graves side, blotting his head with a cool wet towel, “Mr. Graves. You’re safe.”

 

“P-percy.” Graves gasped, he then proceeded to cough. 

“Percy.” Credence said as he grasped Mr. Graves’ hand.

 

Credence sat by Percival’s bed until he recovered. A man named Albus Dumbledore arrived soon after and removed the curse that had caused Percival to lose his magical abilities. And Credence had begun to enjoy Percival’s company, until one day soon after his recovery, they kissed and it became love. Yes, Godric’s Hollow was going to be good for the lot of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short and that it took so long. The holidays were crazy. I hope everyone had a good holiday.


	6. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayashuu: I'd love to see a chapter where credence tries to hide how much spanking turns him on and graves taking care of that (nsfw)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this is so short and that it took so long. Due to the holidays my narcolepsy (which I have just been officially diagnosed with) has been acting up and all I've been able to do lately is sleep (but I'm starting medication today!!! :D ). Thank you for being patient. Enjoy!

 

“Credence, what have I told you about not doing your chores while I’m at work.” His finger stroked Credence’s jawline, and giving a little smile to symbolize that he wasn’t really mad and that it was just part of the game. 

Credence felt a shiver go up his spine as Graves’ hand slowly traveled to his waist and lightly squeezed it, “I should always do my chores while you’re at work, sir.” 

Graves smirked, “That’s right.” He then took his hand from Credence’s waist, “Now, I want you to go into the bedroom and strip for me and then come back out here.”

Credence nodded and proceeded to go into the bedroom as Graves took his seat in his arm chair in the living room. 

He sat and looked at the wall, waiting patiently for Credence to come back so that he could start the boy’s punishment. 

Credence shuffled into the room nervously, cock starting to grow hard, hunched over to try to hide it.

“Posture, my boy, posture.” Graves said as he swirled the whisky in his glass and took a sip. 

Credence straightened his back and continued to walk over to Graves who patted his knee. Credence obediently knelt and rested his head on Graves’ knee.

“Good boy, Credence. I’m just going to finish my whiskey and then I’ll punish you.” Credence gave a light nod and Graves’ hand dove into his hair and started stroking his hair, “My good boy.” Credence moaned a little as Graves finished off his whiskey, putting the glass on the table next to the chair and then patting his lap, “Over my lap, Credence.”

Credence got up and laid over Graves’ lap with his bare ass in the air.

Graves’ hand smoothed over Credence’s ass cheeks and he raised his hand as he felt Credence grow even harder, a blush spreading over the boy’s face. “You’re embarrassed that you like to get punished, aren’t you? You feel dirty for liking it when I punish you.”

Credence nodded and Graves brought his hand down, “Yes, sir.”

“Count.”

Credence let out a, “One, sir.”

“Credence, don’t hold back.” He smoothed his hand over Credence’s ass, “I don’t want you to hold back. I want to hear your pleas and your whine.” He brought his hand down.

Credence let out a yelp, “Two, sir!” 

Graves’ allowed his free hand to wander in between his legs and connect with Credence’s erection, lightly touching it as he brought down his hand once more.

“Three, sir!” 

Graves continued spanking Credence as Credence blushed harder and harder and continued to yelp with every collision. 

After nineteen, he pulled his hand out from under Credence and delivered a really hard smack and Credence yelped and ejaculated on Graves’ pants with extreme force. 

“Ah. Ah. Ah.” Credence said as he came down from his climax, blush spreading across his face.

Graves smirked, “my naughty boy.  My naughty naughty boy.” 


	7. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yikies (AO3): Love their dynamic. I'd love to see some denial play, where graves edges credence to the point of begging and whining. 
> 
> Also my friend (you know who you are) asked for the grocery store cock ring thing. :)

Love their dynamic. I'd love to see some denial play, where graves edges credence to the point of begging and whining. <3

Credence sat at the edge of the bed waiting for Percival to return home from work. He was waiting patiently, he needed to make sure that he was on his best behavior as he wanted to be rewarded. As he thought about how he was going to be good for Mr. Graves, his hands absentmindedly slipped to his crotch and he only noticed right when Percival opened the door to the bedroom.

Mr. Graves frowned, “Credence, oh Credence. You’re such a naughty boy.” He shook his head in disappointment. He pointed to the ground near his feet and Credence hurriedly got off the bed and then knelt exactly where Percival had pointed. Percival’s calloused hand cupped Credence’s chin and leaned in real close, “Credence, you just couldn’t wait for me could you?” 

Credence shook his head against the hold Mr. Graves had on his chin. The hold was just enough to anchor his face, but not forceful enough to hurt him. Mr. Graves’ thumb brushed against his lip, pulling his lip down ever so slightly and then releasing it.

“I thought that you knew that you had to behave while I was away at work?”

Credence nodded, “I-I do, sir, b-but it was an accident.”

“Accident or not, it’s a rule of yours and you didn’t mind your rule.” Mr. Graves, who was no longer sweet and loving Percival, had turned into stern Mr. Graves, and Credence knew that he had made a mistake. Graves sighed, “You know that I have to punish you now.” His thumb stroked the boy’s cheek and he pressed a kiss to Credence’s forehead, “Get on the bed and I’ll come in when I’m ready.” His finger stroked the boy’s cheek, “Now, be a good boy and obey.” 

Credence hurried to the bed and got into position, bowing down with his ass presented perfectly for Graves. Graves scoffed as he took a final look at Credence’s ass and then opened the bedroom door and left the room. 

Graves went to his office and sat in his chair, he reclined in it and then put his feet up on the desk. 

He spent about thirty minutes sitting in his chair until he got up and went to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. Credence was still bowed down on the bed, eyes open- staring at the bed sheets. He slowly went into his dresser drawer and pulled out a small ring of vulcanized rubber. He brought it over to the bent over boy and put his hand on the boy’s back, “Credence, roll over for a moment.” Credence did so and then Percival slowly rolled the cock ring onto the younger man’s cock, “I expect you to behave, and I’ll be back in twenty minutes. Now, bow again.” Credence did so and then Percival headed out of the room. 

Percival went to the grocery store and twenty minutes later he returned to the bedroom. Credence was panting and moaning.

“Alright.” Graves said as he stroked the boy’s back, “Alright, you can come up now.”

Credence did so abruptly, revealing his red, extremely hard cock, Graves chuckled, “Look at that. Perfect.” He took off the cock ring, “get up and lean on the bed, please.”

Credence nodded and got to his feet as Graves lubed up his cock.

Graves teased Credence’s hole and Credence whined, “Credence. No whining, please.” Credence bit his lip, “But I will let you speak of your own volition so long as it is either thanks or begs.” Graves stroked the tip of his dick against Credence’s hole.

“Please, Mr. Graves, please fuck me.” Credence whined, “Oh, please, sir, please.”

Mr. Graves shoved his cock into Credence and then proceeded to fuck Credence slowly, but harshly. 

Credence was already on the edge due to the earlier use of the cock ring and so he was immensely sensitive, “Oh, Mr. Graves, please harder.” 

Graves started fucking him harder, picking up the pace and really slamming into the boy until Credence was on the edge and then Graves stopped. He left his cock in Credence’s ass and stopped moving.

“Mr. Graves, please. Please, continue. I’m so close, sir. Please.”

Graves snickered, “this my dear boy, is punishment.”

They remained that way for a while, Credence whining and starting to cry as he was still so on edge, and then every so often Graves would give him a fast pound and then stop. This continued for ten minutes until finally, Credence was sobbing and whining for Graves to just fuck him and so finally Graves did, and he did it hard and fast. 

Credence’s pupils expanded with arousal as Graves thrusted in and out of him and he whined and tears slipped from his eyes as he hit a forceful orgasm that made his legs weak and made him collapse as he cried out thanks to Graves who at this point was hitting his own orgasm, leaving traces of himself inside of Credence. He pulled out and then helped Credence lie down, he got him a glass of water and a little scone that he had bought especially for Credence at the grocery store.

Percival then climbed onto the bed and helped Credence lie down, head in his lap and he stroked Credence’s hair as he repeated the words, “Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone, school has been on my ass and my narcolepsy has been difficult. Anyways... things are slowly getting back to normal. Hopefully I'll be writing more soon. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Have an idea? Feel free to send it in and I'll fill it!


End file.
